


SPF 8001

by Bilbosama



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: akira is here to mom friend, recently vampire'd!yusuke, vampire AU in which vampires embrace modern technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Yusuke gets turned into a vampire and nothing really changes because his priorities will always be art > everything else





	SPF 8001

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about a vampire AU fic in which vampire!Haru dropkicks Sugimura into the Renfield Zone when a stray thought of 'Yusuke would be a terrible vampire' appeared and this fic was born. Just in time for Halloween too.
> 
> I meant for this to be Yusuke/Akira but it looks like Akira tripped into the Renfield Zone himself whoops.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 doesn't belong to me. It belongs to ATLUS and Sega.

It had been a month since Yusuke's transformation and it was like nothing has changed.

Sure he was a bit paler than he used to be and his eyes were orange underneath the concealing contacts he wore to hide his new status as a vampire. But despite all that, he still behaved the same. He was still melodramatic at times (especially when he saw something that inspired Art) and he could still be blunt while oblivious at the same time.

Fortunately for the Phantom Thieves, vampires these days have reverse engineered human technology in order to subvert weaknesses. They saw opportunity in sun screen lotions and made a stronger formula for their own kind.

They were most overjoyed about advances in cloning, which meant that most blood consumed these days literally came out of devices that resemble coffee makers.

Unfortunately for the Phantom Thieves, this meant nothing in the face of Yusuke's habit of neglecting himself in the name of Art.

6:30 AM Akira: Yusuke, my love, don't forget your sunscreen  
6:55 AM Akira: Did you put on your contacts?  
7:10 AM Akira: Also, drink your 'coffee'

Yusuke paused as he read his texts. Ah. No wonder his fingers look bright red.

7:15 AM Yusuke: Thank you for reminding me, Akira.

7:16 AM Akira: No problem :)

* * *

Several hours later, Yusuke collapses as he reaches Leblanc.

"Oh my!" gasps an elderly woman passing by, "Are you okay, young man?"

"H-hungry," Yusuke whimpers.

And then suddenly, Akira appears with a thermos. He removes the lid and uses his own body to hide Yusuke from view as he poured warm synth blood down his friend's throat.

Yusuke swallows and allows a moment to pass before sitting up.

"Thank you for your timely arrival, Akira," he smiles, pointed teeth glistening in the afternoon light.

"I'm just glad you're okay," was the reply before the bespectacled boy frowns, "your arm is burning again."

"Is it?" said Yusuke as he raises his arm into view. It is indeed turning a deep red. "What a fascinating color!"

As the old woman scolds Yusuke for his foolishness, Akira sighs and wonders how Yusuke will do when Akira returns to his hometown.


End file.
